


Get It Right

by The_Torturer_Writes



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blood and Gore, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, serial killer au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24630979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Torturer_Writes/pseuds/The_Torturer_Writes
Summary: From this prompt: Hi hun, I hope you’re having an amazing day so far, could I request some validation kink!kylo with RC character please? I hope you’re doing great and I hope you’ve drank some water too, thank you so much, love 🖤🖤
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36
Collections: Torturer Tuesdays





	Get It Right

You bent over the table, sweat dripping in salty beads down your flushed brow. You worried your lip and wrinkled your nose in concentration.

It was important that you get this right.

Kylo stood behind you, his large frame lending both an air of urgency to the moment and a comfort that he would never let you fail. 

“Careful.” He leaned slightly forward, sliding long fingers down your forearm to steady your hand. “Good girl. Much better.”

You bit into your lip and focused all of your will into making the curve nice and neat. Kylo was a master at his craft, and he chose you to be his apprentice. Your every atom burned to please him. He was not one to offer platitudes or appreciation. So, when he did, when you did it right, his praise lit you up like fireworks.

Shifting to be slightly nearer to your mentor, you brushed at your face, the leather glove smearing sweat into your hairline. You took a moment to heave a breath and look up at him, admiring the way his lips pursed in enjoyment.

Smirking, he tipped your face back a bit. “You’re making a mess, pet.” 

He rubbed a ruddy smear into your chin and licked the pad of his thumb, nudging you back to the task at hand. Your eyes retrained upon the table, and its subject.

She squirmed and whimpered piteously, strapped to your work bench by heavy latigo belts and thick buckles. She was a lovely thing before, beautiful hips, shapely thighs. Her eyes glittered an array of pretty colors with each new bout of tears. 

Now, though, she was wondrous. She blushed a beautiful array of pinks and reds. She was decorated in swaths of crimson and bespeckled with little sanguine freckles. Her entire body shone with slick perspiration, and even the scent of it enticed you.

She had stopped screaming some time ago,rendered a dazed and whining thing, but she still looked up at you pleadingly, terrified and begging you to change your mind.

You had to admit, he had exquisite taste.

Mimicking Kylo’s gesture, you collected a drop of her blood and licked it. Humming at the taste, you traded the scalpel for a needle and thread, pushing thick black twine into the large eye. Time was of the essence; she was losing color, and it would not do to disappoint him.

At the first stitch, he pressed himself against your back and slid his hands under your shirt. This was your favorite part, and you edged your ass back into his hips. His palms were smooth, but his fingertips were slightly calloused; both skimmed your belly and pushed down the loose linen pants you always wore for these lessons.

He liked to see the pristine white fabric bloodied and ruined.

“You’re doing so well.” He murmured it into your neck, licking your quickening pulse. “Such a good girl.”

Those lengthy, perpetually steady fingers slid between your buttocks and down until he found your already throbbing entrance. He bit down on your ear at finding it already wet and ready for him. The tinkle of his silver belt buckle elicited a shiver up your spine.

Shucking his perfect black pants, he shuffled your feet wider apart and rubbed his impressive erection against you, readying your stance for the last stitch, the perfect moment.

Folding in half over the table, you finished the binding and bit the excess thread away from the knot. One final arterial nick set the final arc in motion, her blood pooling onto the table and under your hands. 

Dropping both bits, you leaned back and away, giving him room to survey your work over your shoulder.

Kylo’s vibrant hazel eyes raked her over from head to toe. He lingered at the looping, almost calligraphic stitches mending the flesh together where you’d delicately carved out chunks, creating and sewing a horrible, exacting corset decorating an otherwise flawless torso. 

“She’s perfect, pet.” He gripped your hips and lifted you up onto your toes, making up for the height disparity. “You have done so well. I'm so proud.”

It was you who whimpered now, breathless and strung tight for him. You would never be ready for what came next, but you yearned for it; your body practically begged for it. 

“Please,” you licked your lips and danced onto your toes. “Didn’t I do it right?”

He struck then, lunging forward to force his entire hard, pulsing length into your twitching cunt in one stroke. He tucked his head into the crook of your neck, resting his chin upon your shoulder so he could watch her pallor change.

“Yes, you did.” His voice faltered slightly, breath huffing faster. “Such a good girl.”

Kylo threaded his long fingers with yours and clutched the end of the table tight, dragging through the sticky gore. You lifted onto your toes and braced, making yourself a more stable target and relishing the uptick of his pace.

Such lovely things dripped from his plush, pink lips, the sweetest of praises, and he fucked you good and deep.

Your reward as number 13 bled out on his table.


End file.
